1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proportioning valve utilized in combination with a master cylinder, in particular a proportioning valve whose piston is actuated by fluid pressure received directly from the primary and secondary pressure chambers of the master cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, proportioning valves utilize a differential area piston in the secondary chamber brake system so that when a predetermined pressure level is reached, the piston shifts in the direction of the smaller area proportioning valve piston end. As the piston shifts, the piston contacts a poppet or seal and thus establishes a pressure restriction. Upon a further increase in secondary pressure communicated to the proportioning valve piston, the outlet pressure will rise at a rate determined by the differential areas at each end of the piston.
A proportioning valve may be coupled with the master cylinder by means of a threaded connection. The proportioning valve includes a bypass function so that upon failure of pressure in a chamber of the master cylinder, the proportioning valve responds appropriately and permits fluid pressure to be communicated freely to the rear brakes of the vehicle. Such existing designs contain numerous disadvantages such as: the primary and secondary pressure chambers of the master cylinder must be reversed which lengthens the master cylinder body; the master cylinder being stroke sensitive rather than pressure sensitive; the utilization of mechanical actuation instead of hydraulic actuation; numerous parts required for the assembly which results in high cost; and a bypass mechanism that is subject to many manufacturing tolerances and possibly subject to damage. It is highly desirable to provide a proportioning valve assembly with a bypass feature wherein it is not necessary to switch the position of the primary and secondary chambers in the master cylinder. It is also desirable to actuate the proportioning valve assembly by communicating directly pressure from the primary pressure chamber of the master cylinder to the proportioning valve assembly.